CandyCake Guppies Episode List
This is a list of episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Some episodes will also be referenced to others TV shows, such as My Little Pony, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, and more. Some episodes will even be based on TV shows that aren't shown on TV, such as Kirby Right Back At Ya, and even be based on some Super Mario 64 bloopers. Season One #(1) They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies! - November 1, 2013 #(2) A Battle With Sir Great White! - November 2, 2013 #(3) A Puppy To Love! - November 3, 2013 #(4) Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle - November 10, 2013 #(5) Secret Of The CandyCakes - November 11, 2013 #(6) Save The Woodlers - November 13, 2013 #(7) When Brothers Get Mad - November 13, 2013 #(8) The Thing About The Ring - November 17, 2013 #(9) Beware Of The Pine - November 20, 2013 #(10) The Egg-Cellent Adventure - December 1, 2013 #(11) Flower Power - December 2, 2013 #(12) The Christmas Wish - December 25, 2013 #(13) 0% Of Balloons - January 1, 2014 #(14) Dandi-Rich! - January 6, 2014 #(15) The Grand Gold Trophy - January 13, 2014 #(16) Mr. Unhappy-Not-Lucky - January 20, 2014 #(17) Feeling Choco Keen On Cream - January 29, 2014 #(18) Dandi-Dilemma - February 6, 2014 #(19) Big O Town Venturing - February 13, 2014 #(20) 99% Insane - February 28, 2014 Season Two #(21) Turning Over A New Leaf - March 14, 2014 #(22) A Ruler In Dis-Geist! - March 27, 2014 #(23) Candy Fools! - April 4, 2014 #(24) To Love My Mantis - April 15, 2014 #(25) Ack-ward Weddings! - April 16, 2014 #(26) Share Or No Share - April 17, 2014 #(27) Meet The Applebuck Guppies - April 18, 2014 #(28)'' Danger-Izing The Lolipop - May 14, 2014'' #(29) Monster-Izing The Cake - May 16, 2014 #(30) The Mysterious Egg - May 29, 2014 #(31) Memory-less Guppy - June 10, 2014 #(32) The Flower Thing - June 11, 2014 #(33)' ''Four Special Crystals - June 12, 2014' #(34) 'The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams - June 13, 2014' #(35) 'The Castle Of Terror - June 25, 2014' #(36) 'Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant - July 4, 2014' #(37) 'The Visiting...Someone - July 16, 2014' #(38) 'Impractical Monstery Tour - July 25, 2014' #(39) 'Super-Sweet Donuts - August 1, 2014' #(40) 'The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy - August 8, 2014' Season Three #(41) 'Forgotten Bonehead - August 15, 2014' #(42) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 1 - August 22, 2014' #(43) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 2 - August 29, 2014' #(44) 'The Snow Thing - September 5, 2014' #(45) [[Our Noble Manta Ray|Our Noble Manta Ray]]' - September 12, 2014' #(46) [[Wood Wars|Wood Wars]]' - September 19, 2014' #(47) 'Sweet And Sour Scarecrow - September 26, 2014' #(48) 'An Almost Disgusting Battle - October 3, 2014' #(49) 'Eggplant's Big Haste' #(50) 'Our Most Suitable Party Guppy' #(51) 'CandyCakes Take The Separate' #(52) 'Poltergeists On Ghostly Road' #(53) 'My New Officer' Season Four #(54) 'The Forgotten House' #(55) [[The Candy Pain|The Candy Pain]] #(56) 'The Return Of Our Past Enemies' #(57) 'Jupiter Black-Off Part 1' #(58) 'Jupiter Black-Off Part 2' #(59) 'Jupiter Black-Off Part 3' #(60) 'Jupiter Black-Off Part 4' #(61) 'Jupiter Black-Off Part 5' #(62) 'Like Father, Like Son' #(63) 'Don't Bank On That' #(64) 'Elementary Time!' #(65) 'Crusader Of The Blade' #(66) 'Teacher Trouble' #(67) 'He's Grim Reaper-ed' #(68) 'Here Comes That Needler' # (69) [[Party For Uno|Party For Uno]] # (70) [[Lessons Below Zero|Lessons Below Zero]] # (71) [[Jupiter Town Chronicles|Jupiter Town Chronicles]] # (72) [[Baby Pines|Baby Pines]] # (73) [[One Bad Rainbow|One Bad Rainbow]] '---SEASON 5---''' 1. (74) [[Bustle And Hazele's Bogus Adventure|''Bustle And Hazele's Bogus Adventure'']]